nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Richtofen
A zombie is seen walking outside of Griffen Station and is killed by Takeo. Takeo: That looks like the last of them. Dempsey: Well, look here. Four people, four bullets. What are the odds? Nikolai: Da. I'm out of vodka. Give me the gun. Takeo: Not yet. We MUST take down Richtofen. 935 needs to be crushed. Samantha: And I WILL avenge my father. With or without you. Dempsey: Sweetie, do you even know how to use a gun? Two zombies then attack Dempsey from behind. Samantha quickly draws her python and kills them in two bullets. Both headshots. Dempsey: Ok, then. Nikolai: Where would we start anyway? Dempsey: There is one place. Remember the people on the phone in Russia? Takeo: Yes. Dempsey: Well, that was the president of the United States. He needed help because he was being attacked by zombies. Takeo: So? Dempsey: So, last I checked, zombies only run on 115, or whatever. What's the US govenment doing with 115? Takeo: I see where you're going now. Nikolai: Ok, we have a start. Dempsey: Right, so lets head out to the White House. They teleport down to the remains of the White House and hold out in the president's bunker. Dempsey: Secure the door. He sets down his gun and starts looking for documents on Group 935. Nikolai finds an unopened bottle of vodka. Nikolai: Eh, not Russian vodka, but it'll do. Takeo: Do you run on vodka or something? Nikolai: Yes. Dempsey: Here! It says the only place they haven't touched is a facility in Hamburg. Samantha: There is another place in Africa. Takeo: Ok, but lets start in Hamburg. They all teleport to a beach in Hamburg at the entrance to an underwater facility. Nikolai: Are we at the right place Samantha looks up at a sign in German and looks across to a watch tower. Samantha: Oh, yeah. We're here. Daddy would sometimes bring me here in the summer. Nikolai: Uh, guys. Zombies, on our six! Dempsey: Ok, push our way in. They fight zombies until they get to the watch tower. Takeo: There is nothing here. Samantha: Elevator. To the left. They enter the elevator and go down. Dempsey notices the eerie piano music playing in the elevator. Dempsey: Where have I heard this piece before? They arrive on the floor and the room is filled with samples of 115. Samantha: OK. We're looking for a metal hourglass-shaped device with strange designs on it. Dempsey: You're sure? Samantha: I've been in that pyramid for years now. I've studied every inch of it. Yes, I'm sure. Dempsey: If you say so. Nikolai: Is it this thing? Samantha: Yes, thank you! That was quick. Dempsey: O.K., to Africa or bust. They all teleport to Africa at the front of the cave. Samantha: We're here. We need at least 250 rock samples of 115. It will be in the cave. Come along on the side. It'll be safer. Less traps. Nikolai: Traps? Samantha: Yes. There's more than just 935 tech in here. They walk along side the cave and stop after 100 meters. Samantha: Satchal charge? Something? Dempsey: Here's some C4. She takes the C4 and blows a hole in the wall. Dempsey: I'll take point. He walks in only to have a blade put up to his throat. Man: Don't move, fucker. Who are you? Dempsey: You're outnumbered. The man looks past Dempsey and sees Samantha. Man: Richtofen! He tackles Samantha and fire is conjured from his hands. Man: You betrayed all of us at 935 and you killed a good man! The very man who gave me life! Samantha: No! Jackc! I'ts me, Sam! He swapped souls with me! Jackc: With the device? Samantha: Yes. Jackc: (sigh) Shit . . . Alright. Come with me. They all walk inside and they bring Jackc up to speed. Dempsey: .... and now we're here. Jackc: I see. Takeo: So, who are you exactly? Jackc: Name's Jackc. Jackc the Fire Wizard. I was Group 935's first and only success in resurection of the dead that DON'T feed on the living. Dempsey: So, that's how you two know each other (pointing at Samantha). Jackc: Yes. The 115 in my body makes me immune to the other zombies and allows me to conjure fire from my hands. It also enhanced my vision, so I have perfect aim. And I'm not too bad with a blade. Nikolai: I didn't catch any of that. Dempsey: Wait, you said you're immune? Jackc: Yeah. (pulling up his sleeve to show bite marks) I got these MONTHS ago! Takeo: Damn. Samantha: Well, it was nice catching up, but we're still short on time. Could you help us? We just need a lot of 115. Jackc: Sure. How much? Samantha: About 250 rocks. Jackc: Take it. Samantha: Thank you. Jackc: Of course. Good luck. Take down Richtofen. Whatever it takes. Dempsey: We will. Sorry we blew a hole in your wall. Jackc: It's fine. I'll rebuild. Samantha: 'Bye, Uncle Jackc. Jackc: 'Bye, sweetie. They load up the 115 and they teleport to Griffen Station. When they arrive, they get straight to work. Samantha: O.K., Dempsey. Start loading the 115 in this container next to this panel. Nikolai, put the hourglass in the panel. It'll absorb the 115 like a sponge. While it's absorbing, we'll need to make sure no zombies get to it. Richtofen knows what we're doing. He'll stop at nothing to stop us. Dempsey: What are we doing? Samantha: Getting my body back. As the hourglass absorbs the 115, they hold off the zombies. They finish and the soul swap happens. Richtofen: NOOOOOOO!!!!! My power, gone! Samantha: Yes. Now I'M in charge again. And now I can kill you all! Dempsey: What? We helped you! We're on your side. Samantha: No. It has always been a one-girl show. Now, my minions! I brought you food.